Echo
by Snackssketch
Summary: She had to do a dangerous and life changing mission to save the village she loved and the people who were in it. If only that amazingly good looking blond haired man would leave her alone!
1. Chapter 1

I have no idea where this story is going, so please, just bare with me. Sorry for the short chapter. I'll make them longer soon. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

--

Sakura looked at her destroyed village. It just wasn't fair! Naruto fell in the Akatsuki's trap, and got captured. Sakura tried with all her might to get him back, but one of them knocked her out. When she woke up, they were far gone. She searched everywhere, but never found a trail to lead her to Naruto.

She ended up crying on the forest floor. After awhile, she convinced herself that crying wasn't going to help her at all. She slowly got up and went back to her village. What she saw freighted her.

Then she remembered something that Tsunade told her.

"_Sakura." Tsunade started. She was upset, more then upset._

_It puzzled Sakura, but she waited for the Hokage to continue._

"_I have found this scroll. A very important scroll that only you and I must know of. I have a mission for you, and this is beyond a normal mission." Tsunade paused, thinking of what she could tell her pupil next. "I really don't want to do this, but you're the only one who can. I'm too old, and I can't send any other kunoichi. They're no where near your skills."_

_Sakura knew that she had to do whatever this mission was. "I accept!"_

_Tsunade slammed her hands on the desk, cracking it. She stared at Sakura with tears in her eyes. "You don't even know what the assignment is, Sakura! It could even kill you!"_

"_It seems that I'm the only one capable of doing whatever it is needed to be done." The young girl said._

_Tsunade sighed then sat in her seat. "This is a very delicate mission, and I think you would do just fine."_

Sakura remembered everything they went over that day. Tsunade said she would hide it, but never told Sakura where. She knew that if Sakura really needed it, then she would know where to find it.

But, Sakura really did need to use it! Everything was going wrong! Tsunade was in a coma, the Akatsuki already captured Naruto, and Danzo was the 'new' Hokage. Konoha was falling apart! There was only a limited amount of time left.

She needed to think. Where would Tsunade put the scroll? It wasn't in her office because it was destroy, and Tsunade probably figured that would happen. Maybe it was somewhere near the Hokage monument? Sakura searched everywhere around the Hokage statue, but didn't find anything. She even searched in the classified buildings that where around it. Where was it? Because she really needed to find it, and soon.

Sakura stopped what she was doing. There was only one place Sakura might find the item, but it would be a long travel. The Valley of the End, behind the waterfall.

She rushed out of the building, and ran as fast as she could to her destination. She rushed, longing to get there as soon as possible. She wanted to save the people that she loved, even if it meant that they might never know her when it was over.

But it wasn't ever going to end for her. She would have to live the rest of her life with her mission marking a new beginning.

'A little bit farther, I'll be there soon!' She looked up at the sun that started to rise in the distance. As Sakura progressed, it seemed as if everything was slowing down. Tears gathered in her eyes. She knew that he was going to leave all the things she loved behind.

She could see the statues coming closer and closer. It scared her, and made her want to let her tears fall. She wiped them away before they did. Sakura Haruno will be strong! Sakura Haruno will do this mission right! Sakura Haruno with not make a mistake!

She ran across the water. She dived straight into the waterfall, going under to find the tunnel that led to the cave where she would find what she was looking for.

The tunnel was long, and Sakura was struggling to hurry up before she drowned. She swam faster, almost to the surface. She gasps for air, as she pulls her body out of the water. She coughs, and then pulls herself together. Sakura stands up, and looks around the cave.

It was beautiful. There were jewels everywhere, in the stalagmites, the ceiling, the ground, and in rocks. Sakura then realized what she was supposed to do. She looked around for a chest or something that could hold a scroll.

Sakura walked through the long, endless tunnel. A few minutes she reached the end, and didn't find anything. Where was it! She turned to a wall and punched with all her anger. She didn't use any of her chakra, but her hand went through the wall. It was hallow. Sakura ripped her hand out of the wall, and looked through the hole. She couldn't see much. Just and outline of a box.

She punched the wall again so she could grab the box. She hurriedly grabbed it once she could get through. She put it on the floor. The box was covered in ancient words, and had the Senju clan sign on it. She released the seal, and opened the box. She then grabbed the scroll, and also released the seal. Sakura opened the scroll and laid it on the ground. She bit her thumb and wiped it across the scroll. A blinding light filled the room. Sakura then fell unconscious.

--

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. For some reason, she was peaceful. She then moved her body around and the realized that she was falling. She wasn't scared. She then closed her eyes. Her body then hit water, but she didn't feel any pain. Bubbles surrounded her. She looked up to see something beautiful covering the light, and going after her. It confused her, as she continued to sink to the bottom. She didn't hear anything. Everything was in slow motion.

It was a man. When he was near her, he grabbed her. He then swam to the surface. He then took then them to the edge of the water when he gently placed her on the ground. The man knew that she was getting the air she needed, and called for help. He then tried to get the water out of her lunges by doing the only thing he could do as of the moment. He started to give her ventilations. He said something, but she just continued giving him confusing looks.

Sakura turned to cough up the water she swallowed. She laid on her said, tired and wheezing. The scroll must have taken all of her chakra, leaving her with enough to keep her alive. She was so tired. She closed her eyes, and sleep took over her mind giving her peaceful dreams for the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

I really like this story for some reason that's why I'm uploading it so soon. I still don't really have any ideas for it. Thanks for reading! Please review, it would make me happy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

--

There was quiet talking heard in the room. Sakura shifted, and flinched when she felt stiffness. The talking stopped. She fluttered her eyes open, and looked around the room. It was a Konoha hospital, but that wasn't right. She immediately shot up out of the bed and looked at the people in the room which didn't help her stiffness. It was the Third and Fourth Hokage!

She stared in shock, but realization came to her. She went into the past like Tsunade-Sama said. She quickly bowed in respect, but managed not to cringe. She couldn't actually believe it though.

"Please, do not bow." A smooth voice said.

Sakura stood straight. She looked at the Fourth Hokage, and saw that he was amazingly handsome. He looked a lot like Naruto for some reason. She almost thought it was him!

"My name in Minato. What is yours?" He asked.

Sakura didn't move, but she did respond. "Sakura Haruno."

"I have some questions for you. Please, lay down. You had some pretty critical wounds."

Critical wounds? She didn't feel like she had any, and how did she get them? Did she actually fall out of the sky? Sakura slowly walked over to the bed. The Third left the room, giving them privacy.

"You have a Konoha headband, but I haven't seen you around her before."

She let out a nervous laughter. Tsunade didn't exactly tell her what she should say. Should she tell him? She supposed so. "I'm not from this time." She stared. He gave her a confused look.

Sakura sighed. "I'll tell you what Tsunade-Shishou told me."

--

_Tsunade looked down at her desk. "Like I said, I have found this scroll. It's not an ordinary one at all. It lets you go back into time. If anything bad happens, I need you to use it for the sake of the village."_

_Sakura paled at her Shishou's choice of words. "What do you mean? Konoha is a strong village, and will never fall!" It baffled Sakura. She looked into Tsunade's eyes. Tsunade knew something bad was coming._

"_What's going on Tsunade-Shihou? Why am I the only one who can do this? Am I going to have to go through and go into the past just because something happened? Why?" She asked with tears in her eyes._

_It pained The Hokage to see her student have to do something like this. She was telling her to give up her life because the village couldn't do what it needed to do. _

"_I cannot tell you what's happening to this dark village and I cannot tell why it is up you, but I can tell you this. You will not sacrifice your life even though I know you will. I'm just asking you to go back into time to stop the darkness that will come to our village soon."_

_It wasn't much information that her Shishou told her, but she did get the fact that she needed to be on her toes. Sakura bowed and walked out of the room, not saying a word._

_--_

Minato took in all the information she said. "So, what was it that happened to Konoha?" He asked.

Sakura looked down at her hands. "I-I don't think I can tell you what happens in the future. I'm really sorry!" She didn't want to be disrespectful to a Hokage, but she didn't think it was a good idea to tell him that.

He chuckled. "It's alright. I don't want to make you feel uneasy. After all, you are a Konoha citizen, so you should feel quite at home. Would you like to go and eat some ramen with me? It probably feels horrible to be stuck in a hospital room."

Sakura blushed, but nodded her head. "Yes, please. I would love that, but you see… I don't know where my clothes are."

"Oh, I'll ask the one of the nurses to get your clothing. I'll be waiting outside for you." He then walked out of her room.

What was she supposed to do? She has to change the past. Would she change the Massacre? Would she separate from the village and go looking for the Akatsuki and eliminate them? Should she help stop the Kyuubi attack on the village? There were unlimited possibilities and she didn't know what the date was. Maybe she could do them all? First would be helping Konoha against the attack. Second would be to stop the Uchiha Massacre. After that she would set out to destroy the Akatsuki before it became a problem. Hopefully she would leave at lease another nine years. By the time she would be done with that she would be roughly around twenty-six or twenty-seven. She would be young still. Maybe she could find someone and settle down.

A nurse came in interrupting her thoughts. "Um, here is your clothing Miss."

"Thank you." Sakura said, grabbing the clothing. The nurse left the room. Sakura looked down at her clothing. It had a few little holes, but it didn't reveal anything. Sakura started putting her clothing on. When she was done, she walked out of the room to meet up with Minato.

--

"What rank are you?" Minato asked, after he swallowed his mouth full of ramen.

"Oh. I'm just a Chuunin." She continued on eating.

The two were asking each other questions, so that they could get to know one and other. They told each other what their favorite food was, the color they liked the most, what was their favorite book, what they hated, what their worst mission was. Simple things like that.

"Are you married?" she asked Minato.

He choked on his noodles for a moment. "Uh, no. I am not married." He laughed. "What about you? You're a beautiful woman."

Sakura blushed instantly. "No, I'm not. I always dreamed of getting married as soon as possible, and having children, but those where silly thoughts."

He looked at her with a knowing look. "You where in love with someone weren't you?"

"Yes. Now, I only think of him as a really good friend that was lost in the darkness." She clinched her fist. "We couldn't get him back. **I **couldn't get him back. His best friend couldn't even get him back." She put her chopsticks down. "It doesn't matter now, does it? I know what I'm supposed to do, and nothing can change that fact." She looked at Minato.

It surprised him. "So much determination." He murmured. "What pushes you to make these decisions?"

"I know what horrible things happen later on in the future. I need to fix them, and make sure that they do not come true. Whatever I need to do to stop it, I will do my best." She said.

"You cannot change the future sometimes." He responded.

"I'm different. I know what will happen next, and I know what I have to do to stop the event from happening. I might be changing the future right now, but that won't stop the major events that are going to happen."

"Are you so sure?" He asked.

Sakura nodded her head. "Yes, I'm positive."

Silence over took them. The two continued on eating. Sakura wasn't sure as to what she should do. She could change the future and shape it to her fit if she wanted to, but it would take time and skill. She felt comfortable sitting next to the man named Minato, but it shouldn't be like that. Why was he different then everyone else? Maybe it was because he reminded her of Naruto.

Naruto. The thought made her sad. He was taken away by the Akatsuki because he stood up for his village that he loved so much. He would have made a wonderful Hokage. In fact, he would have been the best Hokage in the world! He didn't deserve to have a demon sealed inside of him. That's why she was here. To make sure that he didn't get that evil seal. If only she could have the seal instead of him. It wasn't likely that someone could survive something like that at her age. Usually, it was a new born.

"Is something the matter?" He asked.

"No. I was just thinking about someone I really miss. You remind me of him." She smiled. "Maybe that's why I feel comfortable with you?"

He grinned. "Yeah. Maybe. Anyways, I was also thinking. You don't have a house anymore, which means you need cloths, food, and somewhere to stay. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, so I was wondering if you would like to stay with me for the time being. Maybe?" He scratched the back of his head, and put on a sheepish grin.

"That would be great. Thank you very much!" Sakura smiled at him.

"Well, I don't live in the Hokage building because it's too big, so I just live in an apartment building somewhere nearby." He explained. "Do you want to go out shopping now for some clothing?" He asked.

"I don't have any money." She answered, looking embarrassed.

"It's alright!" He said getting up from the stool. He pulled out some money and laid it on the counter for their meal. "I have plenty of money to spare. I don't mind sharing it with you."

"Well, thank you very much, but I just wouldn't feel right taking your money." She tried to convince him not to buy her articles of clothing, but he wouldn't.

"At least a pair of pajamas and some casual clothing along with some…" He started to blush. "Other woman stuff."

Sakura also started blushing. "Fine, but I don't want it to be from an expensive store!" She said.

"Got it!" Minato grabbed Sakura's hand and started heading to the clothing store.

--

The two ended up buying quite a lot of stuff, much to Sakura's displeasure. Minato insisted on getting her extra stuff. She had a closet full of clothing.

"Here's your room."He said, putting down the shopping bags. "Here's your closet." He said opening a door. He walked over to the window and opened it up. "I think it feels great outside today. You don't have to keep the window open if you don't want to. The bathroom is across the hall, and my room is next to yours. If you need anything, I'll be in there. I leave you to yourself. Good night Sakura. Hope you feel content."

"Good night, Minato. Thank you for everything. I'll pay you back as soon as I can!"

He cracked a smile at her. "It's alright. Don't worry about it." He closed the door.

Sakura sighed, and then walked over to her window. The sun was setting, say goodnight to Konoha. It was the same as it was from her time. She closed her eyes as she soothed her body. She opened them again, and took a last look out of the window. She then turned to her bed where her new clothing was. She walked over to it and sat at the edge.

"I got to put these clothes away." She muttered. Sakura sighed as she started to put the outfits in their rightful place. As soon as that was done, she grabbed her pajamas for the night and walked out to the bathroom. She turned the water on and made sure the water was the right temperature before she got in it. The water relaxed her sore muscles

Sakura let her mind drift off. Minato was a really nice guy, and he was quite cute. He could be serious when he needed to be, but he still had humor. He was a perfect guy. Any girl would be lucky to have him. She imagined what it would be like to date him.

She then smacked herself in the face. What was wrong with her! She didn't do that for five years! That was when she was in love with Sasuke. Why did she think about being with Minato? He was the Hokage for crying out load.

Sakura grabbed a towel, entirely avoiding the subject. That could wait till the morning when he mind was awake. She was very tired at the moment, still trying to take in the fact that she would have to live her whole life in the past. It really wasn't fair, but she did it anyways.

Sakura put on her P.J.'s then walked out off the bath room, to her own. She crawled into her bed and fell instantly asleep.

--

"_Sakura…" a dark voice called._

_The said girl looked around. "Who's there?" She called. "What do you want from me?"_

_Pain then flowed through her body. She cried out in agony. "I'm trying as hard as I can! I will do what is right and you can't stop me whoever you are!"_

_He laughed at her. "Do you think you can stop me, silly little girl."_

_Sakura growled. "I will do anything to defeat you!"_

_The world shattered around her like a broken mirror. In front of her was herself, but she was younger. "Why?" she asked. "Why are you taking away yours and mine memories? Do you not like yourself that much that you have to change the past? Do you want to change everybody because you thought that they had an unfit child hood? Do you want mess someone else's future because you don't like yours?" _

"_No! It's not like that! I'm trying to save Konoha's future! I wouldn't do anything like that!"_

_The younger Sakura started disappearing. "You're changing your own past." She called. "You will not go back to your own life. You will stay in this time until you die. This is your life now. Live it well for you will only live it forever."_

_Sakura started falling through the ground. Her memory's flying around her. Some goo, some bad._

"_Stop it." She cried. "Stop it!"_

_--_

Sakura gasped as she woke up. She was drenched in sweat. Sakura groaned, but laid back down in her be. It was still dark out. Sakura tried to go back to sleep, but the dream was bothering her. It seemed like hours, but she finally fell to the world of dreams.


End file.
